


Come Back to Me

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Karamore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: Dorian really doesn't get to spend that much time with Cassidy because he's out adventuring.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.Based on our D&D escapades.
Relationships: Dorian Pappas/Cassidy Conley
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608





	Come Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> λιακάδα = sun/sunshine

They’re all sitting down to eat dinner when Kaide hears a knock at the door. She goes to answer it and comes back with Cassidy.

Dorian looks up as his boyfriend kisses him on the top of the head and sits next to him at the table.

“Oh hello λιακάδα, how was your day?”

“Pretty good, tiring. What did you all get up to?

Kis answers first. “I was training Aria to do some tricks. She can almost fly now.”

Cassidy nods and hums around his mouthful of food.

Elijah speaks up softly. “I’m learning how to draw.”

Cassidy smiles at that. “Can I see?”

Elijah shakes his head emphatically. “No it’s not very good yet. Maybe once I’ve got some practice.”

The paladin nudges Dorian next. “What about you?”

“I spent most of the day warding the study and laying down the teleportation circle.”

“So nerd things,” Kis teases.

Dorian rolls his eyes in response.

Cassidy shifts in his seat to look at Dorian. “You can teleport things?”

The wizard blushes slightly. “Well, not yet. I understand the basic principles, but it’s not my area of expertise. I’ll have to study it a bit more and practice before I can actually cast the spell. But I know how to draw the circle, so another mage could cast it on us and send us back here.”

“That’s still pretty cool Dorian.”

Dorian waves his hand noncommittally. “I suppose.”

The rest of the meal passes with banter and various jokes being told. After cleaning up the kitchen, Dorian pulls Cassidy into the hallway.

“So, um, I know I told you we’re leaving in the morning, but we’ve decided to go to Etos to follow a lead on a missing friend of Sorrice’s.”

Cassidy runs a hand through his hair. “Etos, huh? Well that’s... pretty far. You’ll be gone for a while.”

Dorian watches the emotions flash briefly on Cassidy’s face before they are shuttered away by a blank expression. “I know. I wish you could come with us.”

“Well, you know I’ve got duties here. And we just got back anyway.”

“I know.”

Cassidy takes both of Dorian’s hands in his own and looks down at them. “Just... come back to me.”

The nameless emotion flicks briefly across Cassidy’s face again. Dorian raises one of his hands to his boyfriend’s chin and lifts it so that he is looking Cassidy in the eye. 

“I will. I-” Dorian pauses, heart racing. The words are on the tip of his tongue, begging to be spoken aloud.

_I will always come back to you._

_You are my home._

_You have my heart_.

_I lo-_

He swallows them back. It’s too soon. 

“- I will come back. As soon as we can.”

Cassidy leans forward to give him a kiss, crowding him against the wall. Dorian melts into it, wrapping an arm around the paladin’s back, feels Cassidy’s tongue on the seam of his lips.

There’s a noise from down the hall, and they break apart. Three heads are peaking around the corner. Elijah has the decency to look abashed, but Kis just narrows her eyes at Dorian.

Cassidy chuckles softly. “I guess that’s my cue to go. Come see me in the morning before you leave.”

Dorian leans in for another kiss. “Get some sleep please.”

The paladin smirks and kisses Dorian one last time, then heads to the door. 

* * *

The next morning, Dorian rises earlier than usual to make sure he has enough time to see Cassidy before the Locks head out. He makes his way to the barracks. After asking a few knights where their Captain might be, he finds himself standing in front of Cassidy’s desk. His boyfriend doesn’t look any more rested than he did the night before.

“I thought I told you to get some sleep.”

Cassidy waves his hand and stands, walking over to a cabinet of sorts. He comes back to Dorian holding a small crystal.

“We probably should have given this to you when you went to Aron’s Fort, but I didn’t even think about it.”

Dorian accepts the communication stone, studying the crystal. “Is this... how private is this stone?”

Cassidy smirks. “You can send me dirty messages if that’s what you’re asking.”

The wizard flushes. “That is not what I was referring to, but good to know.”

The paladin laughs softly and steps in to lean his forehead against Dorian’s. 

Dorian wraps his arms around Cassidy’s waist. “I’m going to miss you.”

“So will I. Please come back.”

“I will. You take care of yourself. I’m going to tell Joshua to make sure you’re getting sleep.”

Cassidy rolls his eyes and kisses Dorian, then steps back. “Check in with me when you can please.”

“As often as I can.”

Dorian leaves the office, feeling Cassidy’s eyes on him the whole way. As he makes his way out of the barracks, he can see a few knights eyeing him and he hears a few whispers about _the Knight-Captain’s boyfriend_. He pays them no mind and a small smile crosses his face as the words warm his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more info on Karamore, go check out our campaign Tumblr:  
> karamore-aesthetic.tumblr.com


End file.
